


Day 23: Trying A New Position

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [23]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, M/M, McLennon, weird sex positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: 1963. John and Paul try out a new sex position to spice up their sex lives.





	Day 23: Trying A New Position

The four Beatles have been living together for a couple of weeks before John and Paul finally had the opportunity to have some time alone. George and Ringo were out and it was completely quiet in their London home, except for some quiet muttering and the flipping of pages. John was reading some kind of gay magazine, which wasn’t actually queer, but close enough and Paul was reading the paper. Every once in a while either of them would comment on something they had read. And now it was John’s time.

"Eh, Paulie. What do you think of this?" he asked with a grin from the couch as he raised a rather dark looking page to Paul, who shuddered at the sight of it.

"That’s bloody weird, that is,"he said. John chuckled with a nod before flipping further and coming by something rather interesting.

"And this?" Hh said, and lifted the paper. Paul’s jaw dropped as he saw the rather explicit photo and stared at it, wide eyed.

"Oh… wow…" he commented. John chuckled and grinned at Paul wickedly.

"Wanna try it out?" he asked. Paul was nodding heavily before he even knew it.

***

"Okay? Er… What now?" Paul asked. John had Paul pressed down in the bath and was sliding his cock between Paul’s butt cheeks, over his hole which was gaping at him from all the preparation. John wasn’t sure if he had taken so much time because he wanted to, or because he didn’t want this to get awkward, what it was going to be. The man removed his lips from the back of Paul’s neck.

"Hand me the magazine. I need to have a good look," he told him, not wanting to let on how nervous he was. Paul snickered into his arm before reaching out to hand John the magazine. John moved off of Paul and put the shower on and let the bath drain. Paul rolled over and enjoyed the water splashing against his chest. John stared at his younger lover for a second before looking at the photo.

"Alright. You should stand up," John told Paul and he helped Paul up. Paul moaned and started to fake rill and complain on and on about how cold he was until John shut him up with a cute kiss.

 "Alright. Warmed up. What do we do?"

"You need to face me. Don’t be shy and get closer. Closer. Good," John told him and Paul blushed heavily as he felt John breathe onto his face.

"Now. Hold on to the bar above your head," John told him as he studied the now wet magazine. Paul looked up with a grown.

"We don’t have that," he told him. John nodded and bit his lip.

"Just… Just grip this bar," he said as he placed Paul’s hand on the bar on which the curtains hung. Paul grabbed it tightly as he looked straight into John’s eyes. John grabbed Paul’s arse and pulled him near him, almost against him, and grabbed Paul’s thigh with the other, trying to hold him into place.

"Now. Throw your leg up and let it rest against the bar," John told him with one last look at the magazine before flipping it aside.

"W-What now?" Paul asked. John smiled at him.

"Just swing your leg over it. You have to put your knee on my shoulder and then your foot on top of the bar."

"No! My body does not bend that way," Paul told John quickly as he grabbed his leg and started to pull it up, as near to his shoulder .

"Yes. Yes, it does. Just… bend it," John told his lover, who was going rather pale.

"Well," he said, "this is your fault if I were to fall and die or simply just die." John blinked a few times at that before hauling Paul’s leg up even higher, making Paul groan out.

"Why like this again?"

"Because it’s hot and I swear it’s gonna feel good. Now stop whining and get your leg up there."

"NO! O- John!" Paul moaned as John lifted his legs halfway his chest and Paul pressed himself against him as John tried to pull him up higher.

"John…" Paul moaned, but John just ignored him.

"Fine. Your idea. My bones, your responsibility," Paul huffed and clung himself at John a little tighter and helped John move his legs up over the younger man’s shoulders against some kind of friend.

"Hold on tightly," John warned him.

He threw Paul leg up and surely, it stayed right there, up high, but soon gravity started working, taking Paul and his perfect legs away from him and both men fell over the edge of the bath and onto the cold tiled floor with a loud smack. Though, it didn’t hurt, both of them burst out in a fit of giggles before promising to build up to that position a bit more careful and slow. Paul curled up into John’s arms and kissed the older man on his stubble chin. He hadn’t shaved. 


End file.
